


【双leo】反攻

by ciel0225



Category: Real Person Fiction, 双LEO
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel0225/pseuds/ciel0225
Summary: 傲娇小野猫在线撒泼反攻（失败）。带大名舞问：男友想要反攻怎么办？吴磊表示：抱起来狠狠草一顿让他打消念头就好。
Relationships: 双LEO - Relationship, 吴磊/罗云熙, 奥利奥 - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	【双leo】反攻

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于磊磊在春晚访谈里被记者问到年后返工，你磊疑惑道："反什么？？"  
> 笑死我了。

傲娇小野猫在线撒泼反攻（失败）。

长久幸福的恋爱关系基于和谐健康的x生活。

吴磊是个人生赢家。这个结论是综合了各方男男女女的观点：外貌出众，年少成名，实力过硬，小小年纪便横扫了影视界各大奖项，新时代优秀青年演员的楷模，未来可期。吴磊本人很多时候也觉得自己是个人生赢家，不为别的，只因为他的身边睡着的是罗云熙。天晓得希望能有这个待遇的会有多少人，某种意义上来说，这个目标的达成过程要比他成为影帝更加艰难。

“在床上你走神想什么呢。”

但罗云熙这个人，怎么说呢，脾气绝对没有他的外表那么漂亮温柔。即使他对同事慷慨大度，对朋友细心体贴，更是圈内出名的宠粉，待人处事永远都是和声细语，温润如玉，令人如沐春风。但和吴磊在一起的罗云熙就暴露了自己的本来面目，任性又傲娇，吴磊想起了自己小时候在剧组收养过的一只小野猫。

你看，他就这么一口用力地咬上来，结结实实地用上牙齿，一副敢惹我就咬死你的架势。吴磊吃痛，忍不住皱了一下眉从对方唇齿中退回来，无意识地用舌头卷走一丝唇瓣的血腥，眉心挤出起伏的山峦：“哥，别闹。”

“别闹的是你。不想做就直说，不要心不在焉。”对面的情绪很火爆。

两人大眼瞪小眼地互相对峙了一会儿，吴磊决定退让一步——罗云熙现在看起来真的很火大，眼里的怒气烧得就像他在lol连输八局。虽然上述那种事从来没机会发生过，不过大概就是那么个程度。

“没有，哥～来做吧～”自诩铁血真男儿三石此刻对着年长男友使出了必杀技——撒娇，想了想又补充了一句，“趁着明天没工作。”

啊，怒气好像更盛了。

罗云熙一把用力从他的怀里挣开，未做防备的吴磊被摔得倒下去——还好后面就是床。年长的男人居高临下地用漂亮的眼睛剐了他一秒，眼尾微红像是染着半朵炽热的火，白瓷般的肌肤因为怒气而从深处透出血色，看得吴磊心里痒痒，下边也痒痒。  
罗云熙冷笑一声，连话都懒得多说，直接转身下床走向门口。下一秒被吴磊拉住手臂：“熙哥...”

“起开！”用上十成十的力气打手。

对方不依不饶：“哥哥～” 强健体格拥有他再怎么练都企及不上的力量，“别闹了。”圈上来的怀抱有点不知所措的颤抖，“我错了嘛...我好想要你...”

混蛋。

罗云熙闭了闭眼。这种无辜又急切的撒娇语气是做什么。这小屁孩为什么总是能打中自己的死穴，罗叔叔感到了深深的无可奈何。

“要做就好好做。”良久，他转过身来，眉毛一挑，“但我有个条件，我要反攻。”

吴磊愣了一下，露出疑惑的神情问：“反什么？”

“我要反！攻！我要在上面！都是男人，凭什么我要在下面？”罗云熙理直气壮。

原本还在认真思考的小男友立刻换上了一副十分赞同表情，“行行行，哥你说的对！那咱今天脐橙可以不？”

“吴磊！我不是指这个！”

“那你指什么？”小男友挑起半边眉毛看着他。

明知故问。“就是...不能每天都只是我……开花。”罗云熙说到那个短语时稍微吱唔了一下，换了措辞。

吴磊有些忍俊不禁，他的熙哥脸皮薄容易害羞，想起来之前罗云熙录直播时因为打开了一本儿童性教育书而羞得满面通红的可爱模样，但还是忍住了，正经道：“每天？你和谁每天？我不记得我有每天。开花？还是熙哥厉害，这描述真是文艺又准确。”

“吴磊我在说正经的！收起你满脑子精虫！”

“精虫不在脑子里。”吴磊一本正经地拍了拍下腹。妈的，外面看着一副纯洁无辜正直好青年，道貌岸然私底下就这副流氓相！

罗云熙磨着牙试图再夺回主动权：“少打岔。我最后再说一遍，我——”

“你想操我。”

语气如常地陈述：“熙哥你可真喜欢我……我有让你这么舒服？”

蹦。羞耻的弦断了。

“妈的！谁稀罕上你！？你滚蛋！”

吴磊见男友爆发，自觉放弃了言语调戏攻击，直接上行动。他把人抱进怀里，凑上去亲罗云熙的嘴唇。小野猫刚开始还象征性地举起爪子挣扎了两下，在对方温柔又强硬的攻势也收起了獠牙，乖乖让小男友抱着吻。

吴磊的唇不厚，但吻起来感觉很好，罗云熙想起来小时候吃的小熊软糖，甜甜软软的。而且他气长，总是能不动声色地吻很久，慢条斯理的，那种隐忍和老练不像一个刚满二十岁的毛头小子，倒有几分百花丛中过的情圣派头，不急不躁。  
罗云熙有时候会调笑叫他“吴老师”，觉得吴磊可能有个中年人的灵魂，为人处世永远带着不符合他年纪的稳重体贴。但每次他这样说，吴磊都会以“让你尝尝年轻人的热情活力”的理由把他干到腿软腰酸，所以嘲笑几次之后他也就不敢再说了。

他们从门口吻到床上。澡已经洗过也换了睡袍，吴磊的手从下摆探进去，罗云熙的身体本能地抖了一下：他怕痒。吴磊的手很暖，带有薄茧的手掌从光滑肉腻的大腿一路摸上的感觉特别奇妙，顺着他细瘦的腰侧来回滑动，又慢慢滑到身后覆上他挺翘的屁股，握着一边用力摁向自己怀里，让两个人的下半身紧贴在一起。另一只手则拨开浴袍贴住罗云熙光滑的胸膛，两指将已经挺立的乳尖捏在手里微微用力，这让他汗毛全都竖了起来，被手指轻轻一敲就叩开了阀门，忍不住发出绵长的低吟。  
吻没有停，唇齿反复磨蹭，湿滑的舌尖顶开罗云熙柔软的嘴唇，一路深入纠缠，又扫过他敏感的上颚，席卷了他嘴里仅剩的空气——罗云熙听见了自己的声音：

“唔嗯...等、等一下——”

不对了这个声音。他可不是没经验，听得出自己的声音已经略微走调。天哪这未免太丢脸，和小朋友亲个嘴就成这样，如此下去怎能完成攻下小屁孩的大计！

吴磊果真停了下来，乖得像个小孩，罗云熙在略微混乱的气息中想起，这人一直都是绅士风度。  
只听吴磊低声说：“哥如果一定要反攻的话，我也不是不行，我只想让你开心。”罗云熙抬头看他，见他只专注深情地看着自己，少年的眼眸里住了熠熠生辉的星星，眼底溢满了璀璨而艳烈的爱意，仿佛他是世界上唯一的光。

罗云熙叹了口气，泛红的眼睛眨了眨，心想算了，毕竟哥是年长者，占孩子便宜太不厚道了，就让你一次。于是默默地凑上去轻轻吻年少人的嘴角，主动地拨开他的衣襟。看着吴磊的欲望沉默地矗立在那里，随着呼吸微微颤动。

然后他直接将吴磊推倒在床上，把自己浴衣一把扯下，细白双腿大开，跨坐在了吴磊腿上，修长的手指轻轻揉弄对方越来越精神的性器。侧头伸出舌尖舔了一下吴磊右侧的耳垂，轻咬舔舐，气息喷薄在泛红的耳垂上，低声道：“这次放你一马，再把我弄疼你的话，以后就别想了...”

“好，保证让大爷满意…"

罗云熙的浴袍散的七零八落，近乎赤裸的在吴磊身前，分身也颤颤的硬起。吴磊没去碰，伸手在对方的后颈颈抚弄片刻，顺着脊柱一寸一寸摸下去，停在尾椎的那处凸起，轻揉了两下就滑到了罗云熙的臀部。

罗云熙虽然瘦，浑身上下没几两肉像个纸片人，但是却有个漂亮又性感的屁股，是男人中少见的翘，细腰翘臀能把西装穿出一朵花来。这是常年跳舞的人才有的屁股，臀型浑圆挺翘，拍上去不是软绵绵而是紧致弹性；屁股的皮肤也很好，触感细腻而光滑。吴磊怎幺摸也摸不够，干脆抱住他的双臀使劲儿撞向自己。这让罗云熙有一种骑虎难下的错觉，侧过身子想要从吴磊禁锢下出来。

然而他没想到的是，吴磊的手顺势就从臀缝往里滑，最后抵在了那个隐秘的入口处。“不是要上我吗，哥，后面怎么湿了。嗯？”那声像气音一样的尾音带着热气扑在他脸侧，他把脸往年轻男友结实的胸肌上撒娇似的埋了埋，没有回答。

吴磊没再捉弄他，把手指挤进那窄紧的小口扣弄，罗云熙手上没什么力气再照顾吴磊的需求，只顾得发出细细碎碎的呻吟。  
“磊磊，有点儿……疼，去拿润滑剂。”

吴磊反手在枕头下摸索出一管，直接粗暴地把润滑剂挤出半管在手上，然后三根手指伸进罗云熙体内，开拓一阵子后，食指中指并到一处开始到处挖掘，准确找到了让罗云熙快乐的那个位置，在这里稍微刺激一下，身上的小野猫就受不了了，破碎着声音拒绝：“啊...那里不行...别弄了你快进来！”

吴磊自己也被罗云熙的呻吟弄得有些急躁，拿出手指把剩下的润滑剂胡乱抹在自己怒张的硬挺上，双手握住罗云熙的腰，把自己硬得发疼的性器在湿得狼藉的臀缝滑动了几下，缓慢的往里推进顶了进去。

在他身体里的感觉过于美好，吴磊发出了一声满足的叹息。一边心想自己能睡到罗云熙果真是人生赢家，一边浅浅的刺探。

当他发现罗云熙随着自己的律动发出难耐的鼻音后，就开始加快向上挺入的动作，罗云熙被顶得发出了一声猫叫似的呻吟，配合着对方的动作上下律动身体，动作太快让他有些情难自禁，他像坐在云端上，整个人都飘了起来。

吴磊湿润的嘴唇吻过罗云熙的白皙纤细的天鹅颈，顺着锁骨舌尖一路下滑停在颜色浅淡的左乳尖，轻轻舔弄乳头，然后连带乳晕一起咬在嘴里吮吸，牙齿轻轻扯起那枚凸起，又猛地松开，“啊……”罗云熙仰着头动情呻吟一声，被牙齿摩擦的快感激得又痛又爽，身体敏感点同时被刺激让他几乎丧失了自己的理智，挺着胸配合着吴磊的动作，渴求着更多。

过了一会，只听吴磊说“哥，抱紧我，咱们玩个刺激点的。”然后双手托着罗云熙的臀突然起身下床，站在床边，罗云熙被这突然的动作吓了一跳惊呼一声“啊”，生怕自己掉下去，双手本能得环抱住吴磊的后颈，大腿交叉像树袋熊一样紧紧夹住吴磊结实的腰身，浑身的支撑点全在两人紧密相连的那处。

因为重力这个体位进的很深，罗云熙忍不住低声求救：“磊磊，太深了...啊....”，后穴也因为紧张死死夹着吴磊。吴磊深吸一口气，叹息道：“宝贝儿，你真紧。”体贴地换了动作，变成了细细的研磨，用自己的性器画着圈刺激罗云熙，转了一圈后甚至还要来个挺身，等对方放松后穴渐渐松软，再把自己的性器送到更加深入的地方。罗云熙哪里受得住这种做法，被刺激得既愉悦又痛苦：“轻点儿…嗯～”

被顶到了体内某一处，突然间，罗云熙仰起脖子，发出了一声高亢的尖叫，欢愉中夹杂着些许痛苦的呻吟，勾人得不得了。吴磊顾不上说什么，动作加快了些许，抽插得越发卖力了，对着那一点狠狠地撞击。罗云熙被在这猛烈攻势下溃不成军，只能伸手紧紧抱住吴磊，脑袋枕在对方肩上，他觉得自己如同一只在暴风雨中随波飘荡的小船，只能依靠面前的人才能不坠入漩涡。

他想求饶，但一张嘴全是甜腻破碎的呻吟：“啊...啊...老公...要坏了...”可换来对方更加激烈的动作，吴磊因为这声"老公”烧掉了剩余的理智，控制不住速度只凭本能地操干，揉捏着他的翘臀，将白嫩翘臀捏出红印。罗云熙已经有些神志不清，感觉自己一会儿处在天堂，一会儿又堕入地狱，被如潮水般的快感刺激得控制不住尖叫哭泣。

吴磊轻舔他脸颊的泪水，又偏头含住了罗云熙的唇，罗云熙意识迷离地配合张开嘴，吴磊先是轻柔地吮吸唇瓣，然后又用滑腻的舌头在口腔里试探，一点一点地做着温柔刺探的动作。罗云熙伸出舌头与他纠缠，发出淫靡的“啧啧”水声，嘴唇又碰在一起细密吮吸，要从对方嘴里索求更多。

这是个过于缠绵温柔的吻，与吴磊身下凶猛的动作形成鲜明对比。罗云熙想要喊停，可是除了呻吟外，已经发不出别的声音。不过一会，他就被插得颤抖着身体，用后穴直接高潮，温凉的液体溅了吴磊一手，吴磊连根拔出又全根没入，没几下也缴了械。

吴磊把软成一滩春水的男友抱回床上，静静喘息着享受着余韵，将对方汗湿凌乱的头发拢到耳后，摩挲着他的侧脸温柔问：“舒服么？”  
怀里的小野猫眼睛也懒得睁开，只哼哼了两下往他身上又靠的紧了些。

吴磊亲了亲他的额头，心想，反攻什么的想都不要想！

问：男友想要反攻怎么办？  
吴磊表示：抱起来狠狠草一顿让他打消念头就好。

虽然第二天罗云熙还是因为腰疼整整三天不准吴磊进房门。  
“哥我错了，我...我下次还敢！”  
“你说啥子？”  
“哥…我错了嘛～”（嘟嘴，拉衣角，摇身子三连


End file.
